justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers in Panau
A transformer is a sabotage destructible object in Just Cause 2. For other transformers see Transformer (disambiguation). .]] Appearance They are grey, white and dark red in colour and sport a Panau Military star. There are two different kinds in Panau. Some are on the ground and some are on wooden masts. The ones on wooden masts, like the one in the picture, are meant to have medium voltage power lines above them, but the game developers didn't bother to create the actual power lines. The 3 power lines, only about 1m long, can be seen at the top of the mast. The thin items between the power lines and the transformer, are "surge protectors", which protect the transformer from over-voltage, if lightning should ever hit the power lines. .]]The ones on the ground are always surrounded by fences and have 3 wires going up into a steel construction. Going close to them, and you will hear a buzzing sound causing by vibrations on the high-voltage lines. In most places there's wires entering isolators on the ground. That's where a high-voltage power line enters an underground cable. You can find them at power stations, cities and airports. The ones at the power stations, like the ones at Awan Cendawan Power Plant, most likely turn low voltage into high. The others sink the voltage in the lines (that don't exist). For more info on Panaus electric grid, see Electric Power in Panau and the Wikipedia article Electric power transmission. Purpose Main article: Electric Power in Panau. The transformer is the device that turns high voltage into low (household) voltage, for villages and some Military bases in Panau. Locations There are 100 of them, throughout Panau. There are 2 different ones and the smaller ones are often hidden next to buildings and can be difficult to find. There's a transformer (as shown in this article's picture) in the Reapers Hideout - the spawn point in the Just Cause 2 Demo. This was removed from the full game. All 100 are listed here: *Kota Pantai Kuala 6. *Pekan Teluk Tengah 2. *Awan Cendawan Power Plant 2. *Koji Kuasa Panau Utara 9. *Loji Kuasa Pantai Tokong 9. *Panau International Airport 2. *Kota Kuala Delima 1. *Wajah Ramah Fortress 5. *Teluk Permata 2. *Kem General Vikneshwaran 2. *Kem Pekan Selamat 6. *Kem Udara Wau Pantas 2. *Kota Buluh 1. *Pekan Hutan Buluh 4. *Kampung Langit Berasap 2. *Kampung Tokong Tua 2. *Kampung Kolam Gelap 3. *Unnamed settlement at X:20820; Y:19616 4. *Unnamed settlement at X:23210; Y:5990 3. *East of Lembah Firdaus at a unmarked settlement; 1. *Kota Tinggi 1. *Kampung Redup 2. *Bukit Matahari 1. *Bandar Lubuk Paya 2. *Pekan Gua Cina 1. *Pekan Kemilau 1. *Kampung Pokok Ru 1. *Kampung Tokong Dalam 1. *Kampung Cahaya Bulan 1. *Pekan Batang Kelepek 1. *Pekan Dusun Rambutan 2. *Bandar Jeti Batu 2. *Kampung Nelayan-Nelayan 1. *Pulau Panau Kecil 2. *Negeri Selatan 1. *Bandar Suralaya 1. *Kampung Perigi Hitam 2. *Kampung Teratai Putih 1 *Pekan Lengkong 1. *Kampung Papan Tanda 1. *Sungai Cerah 2. *Kuala Rajang 1. *Kampung Lembah Gurun 1. *Bandar Baru Bukit Kuprum 1. *Tanjung Putih 1. Sabotaging You can sabotage them for chaos points. They may be destroyed by either shooting at them, using explosives, or meleeing them, which makes sabotaging transformers simple. Please note that destroying them by means of melee will injure Rico and knock him down, so try to refrain from doing so, whilst low on health and/or being shot at. The transformers which are on wooden masts cannot usually be destroyed by melee attacks. A Submachine Gun will quickly dispatch them. You can also ram them with a vehicle. It may be a glitch or something the developers forgot, but if a transformer is destroyed, it doesn't trigger heat. It still increases the heat you already have, unless you are in evasion phase of it. Each destroyed gives 250 Chaos points and $1250. Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Electricity